Strictly Come Dancing
by Diamond Mask
Summary: In which Suzaku indulges in chocolate, Lelouch learns about the perils of having a Valentine, and Cee-Cee tutors both in the arts of love and seduction. Teacher!Lelouch and Student!Suzaku AU. Yaoi.


_Strictly Come Dancing_

_Chapter One: You Know He Wants Cat Ears _

_Disclaimer_: I do not own _Code Geass_ or any of the respective characters.

_A/N_: My darling Suzaku and Lelouch came first in the poll, thus they (and you) have been gifted with a Valentine fanfiction. I was going to fit it into the canon of the AU series created by Val-Creative and I, and it sort of is... except I got annoyed with fitting it, and just wrote it to have some comedy and romance because the last few oneshots in the series have been serious and angst-ridden compared to how we started out. I do not care if it contradicts the AU canon because it is sweet, fluffy, and involves Teacher!Lelouch and Student!Suzaku. Also, I thought it would be unfair to rush it since I wanted to post something as soon as possible... so this will be a two-shot, and possibly even a three-shot depending on how much Valentine molesting I want Suzaku to do to his Lulu-sensei.

Enjoy with much love :3

-

-

-

On a warm spring day at Ashford Academy, Professor Lelouch Lamperouge – affectionately dubbed 'Lelouch-sensei' – was seated at his desk, enjoying a rare moment of solitude. He graded papers that were a week overdue, humming idly while he worked. He smiled when he came across work that was good, scowled when he came across a hopeless case, and sighed when his gaze lit upon the assignment of a particular _delinquent_ student.

'Professor Lamperouge' had been crossed out neatly and replaced with 'Lulu-sensei'. To add insult to injury, the idiot had circled his name with _hearts_.

"Honestly, Suzaku. You can be such a girl some times," he scoffed aloud.

Cheesy as it was, Lelouch would admit to his heart fluttering just a _little_ bit. He sighed, turning the test paper over to grade the rest of it. The pen paused when it met the page, its wielder blinking as he took in the scribbles at the bottom.

_You. Me. Friday. Seven. _

_-S_

_PS. Wear something nice _

Well, eloquence had never been Suzaku's strong point. Lelouch smiled, shaking his head. But what the teenager lacked in eloquence, he made up for with his spontaneity. _I wonder what he has planned for me_, the professor wondered, reaching for his diary. Knowing Suzaku, it probably involved something perverted or humiliating… but Suzaku loved surprising his Lelouch, and perhaps the surprise would be something to make _him_ happy for a change, instead of satisfying another of his lover's ridiculous whims.

…_Wait_. What was he thinking? He couldn't go on a _date_ with Suzaku! Going on date implied going out in public. Together. _Openly_. Doing that could spell suicide for his career, not to mention what it would so to Suzaku's already dubious reputation.

"_Did you hear? That Eleven delinquent seduced his professor!_"

"_I never though Professor Lamperouge would do something so degrading…_ _and with a boy...!_"

Lelouch winced. He had let Suzaku cloud his judgment again. But… would it really be so bad if he let it go this one time? Lelouch hadn't been on many (i.e. virtually none) dates in his life, and he wanted to spend time with Suzaku that didn't involve an afternoon quickie on his desk.

He nibbled worriedly on his pen, staring at the note he'd made in his diary.

"Cat ears."

Lelouch slammed his elbows down on the piece of paper – no, the incriminating evidence of improper sexual relations between a student and teacher! – and flushed scarlet. "It's not what you think!" he blurted out instinctively. "It's just– he – _Cee-Cee_!"

She smirked at him, sliding her arms around his neck and dotting a kiss on his cheek.

"Really, Lelouch, I know most of the sordid details of your love life so you don't need to defend yourself to me."

Flustered, he squirmed his way out of her grip. "I've _told_ you not to sneak up on me."

His secretary made a point of giving him an innocent, dimpled smile. "How you wound me with your accusations, professor. It's not my fault you were too busy daydreaming about your teenage lover to notice me coming." She perched on the desk, poking his shoulder with the toe of her high heels. "And I did knock. Twice."

Lelouch scowled, adjusting his glasses. "That doesn't give you cause to creep around. And what nonsense were you prattling on about?"

"Cat ears," she repeated, rapping Suzaku's test paper. "He said to wear something nice, so wear a pair of cat ears."

"Why would I wear a pair of cat ears?"

"Suzaku likes cats, doesn't he?"

"Cee-Cee, as far as I'm concerned, this will be the first normal date we've ever had. I am not, I repeat _not_, going to do anything to disrupt it or tempt Suzaku's perversity."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "How boring."

Still grumbling, Lelouch yanked his desk drawer open, grabbing the container of fish food. He watched Cee-Cee out of the corner of his eye while he busied himself sprinkling flakes into his goldfish's bowl.

"Did he ask you to suggest the cat ears to me?"

"No." Gold eyes blinked languidly at him and Cee-Cee continued to nibble on a lock of her hair. "I just assumed you would want to do something nice for Suzaku, something he would… appreciate."

"I'd prefer it to be the other way around this time. He's the one who wanted this date."

"Suzaku will love how cute you would look with a pair of kitty ears perched on top of your head, you know."

"Yes, enough to pounce on me no matter who our audience is," he retorted testily, dropping the fish food back in the drawer. "He did put you up to this, didn't he?"

She pouted. "I thought it would be a nice gesture on your part since you don't have a romantic bone in your body and it is Valentine's Day on Friday."

"Valentine's Day," he repeated blankly. "It's Valentine's Day _this_ Friday?"

Cee-Cee reaching over his frozen form and picked up his diary, flipping it open to the page where he had made a note of his date with Suzaku. "You mean you didn't notice?" she said, one eyebrow arching up to meet her fringe. "God, you're oblivious. I'm not surprised that Suzaku takes advantage of you all the time, you're practically _asking_ for it, Lulu –"

"Give me that!"

How could he have missed it? The words _14 February_ glared at him from the page, his noted date with Suzaku scribbled innocently below. This – this changed _everything_…

"Lelouch, why do you look as if you're about to faint?"

"_Because_, Cee-Cee! This… it's... its Valentine's Day!" he snapped, as if somehow that was an explanation in itself.

"I didn't realize it was reason to panic."

He bit his thumb, gnawing worriedly on the nail. "I know Suzaku. This won't be a normal date. Celebrating Valentine's Day – it's something _couples_ do."

"You are lovers," she pointed out.

"Sex is… well, _sex_." A blush flared again on his face, and he mumbled, "We can't risk exposing it. A scandal like this could destroy the Academy. I should just –" he snatched up the diary again, ready to scrawl 'cancel!' in capital letters across the entry. "I'll just tell him we have to cancel."

"No, you won't."

Red fingernails plucked the diary out of his grasp and Cee-Cee held the notebook above her head when he made a grab for it.

"We can't go out in public as a couple, Cee-Cee!"

She patted his cheek, her hand lingering there. "You're a smart boy, Lelouch, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work."

Before he could retort, she pinched his cheek lightly. "I would _hate_ to see Suzaku disappointed, your highness."

"He'll just have to understand how impossible it is–"

"No. He won't. Do you want to see how hurt he'll be if you reject him? And it is a rejection," she said sternly, seeing indignation flaring on his face. "Suzaku is still young. He wants to do something special for you, so let him do it. He's not an idiot, he won't do anything to jeopardize your career."

He stayed silent, thinking, finger tapping a quick, nervous staccato on the desk. "…And it is Valentine's Day," he said finally. "I suppose I could indulge him for one day – for us to be a proper couple, that is."

"Good boy."

He swallowed. "Don't tell him anything," he warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she smiled innocently, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he let it go. It was a fight he had been trying and failing to win since he was thirteen. "You can go now," he said in a long-suffering tone of voice.

His secretary smirked, wiggling her fingers mockingly at him before the door closed behind her.

His gaze flickered down to his diary. So he would go on a date with Suzaku. A date on Valentine's Day. Lelouch allowed himself a small grin; he wouldn't deny that the possibilities of this date had their… merits. (Lewd as those possibilities were, dammit, he knew he would enjoy them. Suzaku was just talented that way).

Cheeks beginning to glow, Lelouch pulled open a desk drawer to collect the next set of class tests to be graded to distract himself from thoughts of the Japanese teenager. An innocuous package wrapped in plain brown paper rested on top of them.

Perplexed, he stared at the package. When had it…?

A thrill of foreboding ran across the back of his neck. How could – of course. He restrained himself from smacking his forehead. "Cee-Cee," he murmured, lifting it out of the drawer. He didn't ask himself when she had done it – he didn't _want _to know. He ripped off the paper impatiently, and blanched when he found a black box wrapped with red ribbon. Lelouch drew in a deep breath and removed the lid.

Nestled innocently amidst a cloud of white organza lay a pair of cat ears. Black, fuzzy _cat ears_. That would fit him _perfectly_.

No. She_ didn't_.

Torn between rampaging out of the classroom and shrieking his head off, and tossing the cat ears out of the window and swearing that it had _never ever_ happened, Lelouch picked up the note attached to the 'gift'.

_Romancing isn't one sided. Wear it, Lelouch. _

_From,_

_Your beloved Cee-Cee_

_PS. I trust it will have the desired effect on dear Suzaku. _

_PPS. You'll thank me later. _

A smudge of lipstick in the shape of a kiss dampened the bottom of the slip of paper.

He groaned, fighting the urge to hit his head on the desk. A witch. Cee-Cee was truly a witch! As he was about to rise and return the box (forcefully, if he had to), he was distracted by the buzzing of his phone. He frowned, noting that the screen announced it was a message from Cee-Cee.

"What, she hasn't humiliated me enough for one day?" he muttered irritably, hoping that the answer to that wasn't yes.

The message was simple: _Check your left pants pocket_.

Greater foreboding. He reached into the left pocket of his slacks and drew out another folded piece of paper.

_Lulu – _

_No Valentine's is complete without chocolate. Personally, I would recommend chocolate body paint, but since you lack imagination, go for the conventional heart-shaped candies and feed it to each other. _

_Have fun! (I know Suzaku will)_

_Love, Cee-Cee. _

_PS. Now, check your other pocket. _

He rolled his eyes, hands dipping into his right pocket. This woman was going to be the death of him! His fingers closed around the rolled up slip of paper and he smoothed it out, eyes widening as they took in the neat script.

_Suzaku has imagination_ _so I will be tutoring him until Friday. He'll love the idea of the body paint; he has taste unlike __**someone**__ I know._

_And you __**will**__ thank me for this later. _

_-_

_-  
_

_To be continued_

_-  
_

_-_

God, I love Cee-Cee.


End file.
